


We're Your Family

by XxILoveMusicxX



Series: Moonlight Guardian [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champ gets what he deserves, F/F, Protective Nicole Haught, Protective Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp must be protected, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught Friendship, and before Bobo bought Shorty's, set before Willa is found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Not the part 2 I promised, sorry (though I will write that).Wynonna, Dolls and Doc find out what happened and go to see Champ after he gets out of hospital from the 'animal' bite. Nicole takes care of Waverly, knowing she'd already had her go with Champ and Waverly finally feels like she's got a family.





	We're Your Family

Waverly smiled as she heard Nicole's panicked voice outside her door to her room in the hospital. Wynonna had driven her straight there after Waverly fully explained to her what had happened and it's safe to say that Champ Hardy was probably going to have a near death experience within the next few days. Her older sister had also called Dolls and Doc to let them know what had happened and seeing as they were both closer than Nicole, who had gone home for the night, they had both arrived instantly to check on her. Waverly had given her statement about Champ to Dolls who had passed it on to Nedley via email and he had said that action would be taken as soon as he was out of hospital, having been bitten by Waverly's hero. However, for some reason, Waverly knew that some of the action taken wouldn't be entirely legal.

The small brunette was torn from her thoughts when Nicole came through the door dressed in some jeans and a hoodie, having been off shift when Wynonna called her. A relieved smile broke out onto the redhead's face when she saw her girlfriend laying in the bed and she moved over to sit on the edge of it.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, bringing her hand up to cup Waverly's cheek, smiling even wider when the brunette leaned into the touch. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," she answered, grasping Nicole's other hand. "I got 2 fractured ribs and a sprained ankle, but, other than that, I'm OK."

"What's this I hear about a wolf, huh?" Nicole asked as she intertwined their fingers.

"Oh! This huge red wolf, and I mean like at least 6 feet, came and bit Champ and then he ran away. Then these coyotes came out of the woods and the wolf just fought them off and protected me," Waverly said, clearly still shocked by what she experienced. "And it made me get on it's back so it could walk me to the road for Wynonna."

"Sounds pretty magical," Nicole said, smiling slightly mischievously.

"Yeah," Waverly said hesitantly, having noticed the look on Nicole's face.

 

* * *

 

Wynonna sighed as they finally got Waverly back home, having spent roughly 3 hours at the hospital before they discharged the small brunette, the doctors saying to make sure she gets lots of rest. Nedley had given Nicole a few days off work to look after Waverly and so she was staying at the Homestead with the two Earp sisters, seeing as Wynonna had to work.

She watched as Nicole immediately led Waverly upstairs with an arm around her waist to support her. Her baby sister was basically asleep on her feet while Wynonna was vibrating with anger at Champ. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him and beat the absolute shit out of him. Wynonna also knew that Dolls and Doc were in line to do the same, having both loved Waverly like a younger sister. At the moment, nobody could do anything, not even the police as Champ was still in hospital from his bite wound. Though as soon as he was released, Wynonna was going to make him pay.

 

* * *

 

Waverly fell asleep almost immediately as soon as Nicole placed her gently on top of her bed and the redhead felt guilty, knowing she was going to have to wake her up to get changed. She had showered at the hospital, wanting to get rid of the dirt on her face and in her hair, but she had put her jeans and Nicole's hoodie on so the taller girl wanted her to put some shorts on to sleep in. Waverly had also not put a shirt on underneath the hoodie she had stolen from her girlfriend at the hospital so she was comfortable enough in that.

Nicole got changed herself first, swapping her jeans out for some shorts and putting an old t-shirt on before waking Waverly again.

"C'mon, baby, lets put something more comfortable on and then you can sleep," she said softly as the other girl opened her eyes slightly.

"Okay," she sighed, allowing Nicole to pull her jeans off and put some soft shorts on her before crawling under the blankets on her bed. She watched as Nicole walked into the bathroom with her jeans, furrowing her eyebrows as she noticed some scratch marks on her right thigh.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked as she crawled into bed with Waverly, pulling the girl into her chest and wrapping her arms gently around her, mindful of her ribs.

"How'd you get those scratches on your leg?" Waverly sleepily mumbled.

"Oh, you know, just ask Calamity Jane. Her mood swings are terrible in the winter," Nicole said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Right," Waverly said, her mind running wild as she fell asleep thinking about how the red wolf was bitten on the back leg lightly.

 

* * *

 

News about what Champ had done to Waverly spread quickly, thanks to Wynonna, and when the boy-man got out of hospital he found that nearly everyone had cast him out, having finally seen his true colors. Only a few of his friends from Shorty's still stood by him and they were just as bad. The Sheriff had also warned him about being arrested for what he'd done because of Waverly's statement and the DNA they had recovered from the girl's clothes. Waverly was still at home with Nicole, recovering from her fractured ribs and her ankle as she couldn't really walk.

The night before he was arrested, however, Wynonna paid him a visit along with Dolls and Doc. All three of them were out for revenge against him for what he'd done to Waverly, Wynonna's baby sister and the younger sister both Doc and Dolls never had. So, it was safe to say that they were all pretty pissed, it clearly showing as they walked into Shorty's and immediately fixed their gazes upon Champ Hardy. Wynonna stormed up to him furiously.

"Champ Hardy," she said, gripping his shoulder and turning him to face her. "How's your leg doing?" she asked in a faux kind voice with an exaggerated smile.

"F-fine," he stuttered, becoming even more nervous as Dolls and Doc both came to stand behind Wynonna with their arms crossed.

"That's good, then. Waves isn't doing so well though," the brunette said with a pout.

"Really? T-that's a shame," he said, backing away towards his 5 friends who stood up with him.

"Isn't it just, huh boys?" Wynonna said, turning to face the two men behind her, watching as they sadly nodded in a comical way.

"Look, why don't you just get outta here, Earp, let something be solved legally for once," one of Champ's friends said, stepping forward.

"You do know that it'll still end bad, right?" Dolls asked, also stepping forward and squaring up to the other man.

Champ, suddenly feeling more powerful as his friends backed him up, got in Wynonna's face. "Yeah, just leave," he said, shoving her backwards and only causing her to stumble a little bit.

"Now now, son," Doc said, pushing Champ back into his table and watching as he tried to stay upright. "Don't dish out what you can't swallow."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Wynonna said as she punched Champ in the face. One of his friends immediately tried to tackle her but she dodged him and tripped him up as Champ got up again. Dolls and Doc took on two of the other boys each and the frenzy began.

 

* * *

 

Wynonna, Dolls and Doc strolled out of Shorty's 15 minutes later, all 3 sporting matching smirks and bloodied knuckles. Back in the bar, they left 2 crying boys, 3 knocked out boys and the last one had run away as soon as he got punched once.

They all hopped into Dolls' black SUV and headed back to the Homestead to see Waverly and Nicole. The journey was quiet, each one of them calming down after having finally let their rage loose on Champ after he had hurt  _their_ girl.

When they arrived back home, Doc and Dolls went into the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone and some tea for Waverly, knowing how much the girl loved the hot beverage. Wynonna went straight upstairs to Waverly's room, and the sight that greeted her eyes made her want to cry with happiness and relief that her baby sister had finally found someone good enough for her and who really cared about her.

Nicole was sitting at the top of the bed, leaning on some pillows and sleeping peacefully, even though it was only 3 in the afternoon, with a book resting on her chest. Waverly was laying between the redhead's long legs with her head laying on her girlfriend's stomach and a few blankets wrapped around her. Nicole's hand was resting protectively on her back, holding her to her body while her other hand was loosely holding her book.

It didn't last long, though, as Nicole woke up soon after Wynonna entered the room and smiled at her, stretching as best as she could without jostling her girlfriend.

"Hey, Haughtshot," Wynonna smiled, stepping further into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through Waverly's hair.

"Hey," Nicole replied, laughing at the nickname before noticing the eldest Earp's bruised hand. "What did you do?" she asked with a sigh.

"Oh, you know, just went to see how Champ was doing," Wynonna answered nonchalantly. "It wasn't just me either, Dolls and Doc joined in, too," she added hopelessly after seeing Nicole's stern look.

"Well, I knew it was gonna happen anyway," the redhead said, sitting up more properly and causing Waverly to groan.

Wynonna nodded and smiled softly as she watched Waverly wake up slowly. "Hi, Babygirl," she said quietly, laughing slightly as the girl groaned again and buried her face into Nicole's soft t-shirt.

Eventually, the two older girls managed to get Waverly downstairs, even though she clutched Nicole like a small child as the redhead carried her. She had immediately perked up when she saw Dolls and Doc waiting in the kitchen and even more so when they handed a cup of tea.

It wasn't long before everyone had settled in the front room of the Homestead to watch a movie. Wynonna had offered to light the fire for Waverly, knowing how easily her younger sister got cold, but Waverly was completely warm enough snuggled up in Nicole's lap as her girlfriend was abnormally warm, something she had just registered.

About half way through the movie, Waverly had just happened to gaze down at her and Wynonna's joined hands and she noticed the black and blue marks covering her sister's knuckles. Frowning in confusion, she glanced over to Dolls and Doc's hands and they were the same; Doc even had a small gash on the side of his face that she had failed to notice at first.

"Hey guys," she said, breaking the peaceful silence. "Where did you go this afternoon?" she asked, looking pointedly at her sister.

"I don't know why you're looking at me, Babygirl, they were in on it as well," Wynonna said as she gestured towards Dolls and Doc, giving up immediately because she knew her sister would figure it out anyway.

"Oh God," Waverly said. "You didn't have to do that, Nedley's gonna lock you up, too, for assault."

"No he won't Miss Earp, believe me. He was as fuming as the rest of us," Doc said reassuringly.

"And of course we had to. We're your family, Waverly," Dolls said as he reached across to rub her back gently.

Waverly smiled as she felt tears spring to her eyes. For the first time in forever, she finally felt as though she had a loving and trustworthy family that she could rely on to be there for her whenever she needed them. Sure, Wynonna had been great to her as a child, but Willa had bullied her and Daddy had neglected her. Then Gus and Curtis had took her in but Wynonna had left her on her own to deal with the kids from school and nothing felt right doing it on her own.

"I love you guys," she said tearfully.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Nedley ignored Champ's protests and complaints as he arrested him, telling him to leave it when he said how Wynonna should be arrested too.

"Son, you had it coming as soon as you touched Waverly," the old man said.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming soon!   
> Let me know what you think about this being a series.


End file.
